spongebob_dictionaryfandomcom-20200214-history
SpongeBob Dictionary Wiki:Policy
These are the policies of SpongeBob Dictionary! Please make sure you revise them and understand them. They must be obeyed. ---- *'A. General Policies' **'1. User Conduct' ***a. Users should be nice and friendly to other users, regardless of what position they are in. ***b. Users should not call other people foul names, nor rude names. ***c. If users are breaking a said rule of other user conduct rules, contact an administrator. **'2. Content' ***a. Articles should be formatted properly using the appropriate templates, categories and infoboxes. **'3. Profanity' **a. Absolutely no profanity. This is a SpongeBob wiki, intended for younger viewers. "Hell" and "damn" are allowed if they are used in context. *'B. Requests' **'1. Assistant' ***a. To be an assistant, you must have: 250 edits (100 mainspace edits) ***b. Clean block record for three months ***c. Clean edit revert history for four weeks **'2. Administrator' ***a. To be an administrator, you have: 500 edits (250 mainspace edits) ***b. Clean block record for six months ***c. Must be an assistant for three months ***d. Must have majority of support from all the current admins and bureaucrats voting **'3. Bureaucrat' ***a. To be a bureaucrat, you must have: 1,000 edits (500 mainspace edits) ***b. Clean block record for a year ***c. Must be an administrator for six months ***d. Must have support from all administrators and bureaucrats voting **'5. Rollback' ***a. To be a rollback, you must have: 50 mainspace edits ***b. A clean block record for thirty days ***b. Any Bureaucrats may promote any users to become a rollback at their discretion. *'C. Chat policy' **'1. General' ***a. All SpongeBob Dictionary Wiki rules apply in the chatroom ***b. All orders must be made by chat moderators, unless said otherwise stated by a user of higher power. ***c. After 2 (two) kicks, a ban must be put in place. ***d. A ban may be put in place at the discretion of the banning chat moderator. ***e. If no ban is made after 2 kicks, the chat moderators that have failed to follow this system must face a warning. Repeated violations can result in a potential user rights review. ***f. No spamming. ****1. Spam counts as: *****A. Flooding ******1. Flooding is which more than 7 lines of text is put through *****B. Random letters and numbers ***g. No trolling ***h. No intimidation. *'D. Discussions' **'1. General' ***a. All discussions can be made by any user that has more than 10 edits. ***b. All discussions must be relevant to the wiki. ***c. The result should not discriminate others. ***d. Only assistants, administrators, and bureaucrats may start the voting process. ****1. All people may vote during the voting process. *'E. Signatures' Revised August 5, 2018 **'1. General''' ***a. Signatures are used for documentation and verification of a user's identity. ***b. All users have a default signature, which is ~~~~. ***c. To make a special signature, you may make a custom signature, which can be made on your preference page. ***d. If your signature contains complex code, you must make a template for it. ****1. If you have trouble, contact an administrator. ***e. No images or gifs should be larger than the max of 30px. *'F. Promotion policy' **'1. General' ***a. All roles here are separated into Sysop, Editing, and Moderating. ****1. Sysop are Bureaucrats & Administrators. ****2. Editing are Rollbacks & Assistants. ****3. Moderating are Chat Moderators & Discussions Moderators *'G. Copyright Policy' ***a. It is strict said that no content must be copied are removed from other wikias, failing to follow this rule will lead to severe consequences. ***b. Never upload copyright images, doing so will result in a warning. ***c. Do NOT post any links to full episodes ****1. Do NOT discuss illegal links either.